Avatar Editor
The Avatar Editor is the application on Xbox consoles that allows users to edit their Avatars. Description With the new Xbox experience, users can now choose a custom avatar. The avatars, which are very reminiscent of the Nintendo Wii’s Mii portfolio, provide each user with a highly customizable character. There are quite a few initial options, however, there is a degree of rigidity in how you can individually tailor each choice. The avatar system also hints towards future clothing and customizable apparel micro transactions. Making an Avatar is very easy, starting with a choice of a starting point. After choosing an Avatar you are presented with options to change features, clothes, take a picture, start from scratch, or accessorize. As you move around to different options your customization appears in real time, so you can preview all of the styles quickly. Some styles look the same at first glance; however, usually the changes are in the back, such as pony-tails for example. To see these changes, a mirror appears to show you your full profile. After you’re done, you can snap a shot of your virtual self and upload it online to copy to your hard drive or anywhere else you please. The avatar is also presented next to your gamer tag in your profile, and anywhere your virtual self could interact with others, such as in the friends list. The incorporation of avatars is clearly an effort by Microsoft to gain entrance into the casual and younger gamer circles. With the wealth of options for customization, it will surely appeal to many and give the Xbox another layer of interactivity all together. Customization First you choose an avatar from a starting point, once you've chosen, you can customize his or her features and style. Controls * Left Bumper - Makes Avatar do a random expression: depressed, apologetic, surprised, laughing, or angry. * Right Bumper - Opens Avatar's mouth * Hold Left or Right Trigger - Spins Avatar making it lose its balance. * Move Right Thumbstick - Rotates Avatar's head. * Move Right Thumbstick Left, Right, Left, Right - Makes Avatar angry. * Move Right Thumbstick Up, Down, Up, Down - Makes Avatar happy. * Rotate Right Thumbstick in a Circle - Makes Avatar dizzy. * Click Right Thumbstick - Makes Avatar burp. * Click and Hold Right Thumbstick, Then Move Right Thumbstick - Makes Avatar burp continuously in various pitches. Exclusive to "My Features" area or anywhere Avatar head is zoomed in on * Hold Right Thumbstick Left then move Right - Makes Avatar enthusiastically spin to the right. * Hold Right Thumbstick Right then move Left - Makes Avatar enthusiastically spin to the left. Main Menu Change My Features Change My Style Take Gamerpic On the Take Gamerpic menu in the Xbox and Xbox 360 version, a variety of options for your new gamerpic are icons that display a picture of your current avatar. This does not happen in the Xbox one version and onward. You can also adjust the camera, frame and backround color for your gamerpic. Once you've gotten the desired view, you can then take a picture and save it. Start Over On the Start Over menu, they tell you a message saying are you sure you want to start over. If you click yes it will delete your current one and display a row of avatars. You can also select left and right for more choices. Once you've selected the desired one, you will return to the main menu with your new avatar. Avatar Marketplace Save and Quit Selecting the Save and Quit button will exit and save your avatar. Category:Avatar Editor Category:Applications